scrabdoodlefandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel
Rachel is a Crystal Gem, and an original Gemsona created by Jirachi 23. She is the daughter of Rubellite and Chalcedony, along with Caroline. Appearance TBA Personality Rachel is constantly in a good mood, referencing the rosy color of her glasses, which are a metaphor for how she sees things through rose colored glasses, seeing the good in every person or situation, no matter how dire the situation is or how bad the person is. Abilities Being a human/Gem hybrid, Rachel is capable of using Gem magic, though it is unknown if she possesses all the abilities of a pure Gem, such as retreating to their gemstone when taking fatal damage. As associated with her gemstone, Rachel's powers are maternal in nature and her control of her gemstone is based on emotional clarity. Fusions * When fused with Caroline, they form Racheline. * When fused with Steven, they form Ruby. * When fused with Ruby, they form Rosolite. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Spinel. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Erythrite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Labradorite. * When fused with Peridot, they form Limonite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Yttrocerite. * When fused with Bismuth, they form Magnetite. * When fused with Jasper, they form Alacránite. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Tugtupite * When fused with Verdelite, they form Watermelon Tourmaline. * When fused with Achroite, they form Pink Tourmaline. * When fused with Siberite, they form Raspberry Tourmaline. * When fused with Indicolite, they form Orchid Tourmaline. * When fused with Orange Tourmaline, they form Scarlet Tourmaline. * When fused with Pink Topaz, they form Mangano Calcite. * When fused with Topaz, they form Salmon Calcite. * When fused with Verdelite, Achroite, Schorl, Canary Tourmaline, Dravite, Indicolite, Siberite, and Orange Tourmaline, they form Rainbow Tourmaline. Unique Abilities * Atmokinesis: Rachel has the ability to control and change the weather. ** Electric Clap: An extension of her atmokinesis, Rachel can strike herself with lightning and clap, sending out a wave of electricity which could disable electronic devices and damage Gems' physical forms. ** Electric Resistance: She is impervious to electricity. * Light Screens: Rachel is able to create screens which were used to store data. * Psionic Shield Creation: Rachel has the ability to create invisible telekinetic shields to protect herself and others. ** Psionic Shield Implosion: Rachel can cause her shields to forcefully collapse on an enemy at will and crush them. * Fabrikinesis: A completely unique power to Rachel herself, Rachel has developed the ability to control fabric, plastics, and other clothing material at will. This power appears to be derived from the mix of telekinetic abilities she inherited, as well as he basic human need for clothing. This also allows her clothing to change when fusing. Relationships Rubellite Despite not knowing her mother, Rachel feels a deep want to meet Rubellite, despite knowing it won't ever happen. She wants to know what her life with her mother would be like if Rubellite hadn't had to give up her physical form. Chalcedony Rachel feels similar about Chalcedony as she does with Rubellite. Despite not being the one to give birth to Rachel, she still feels like Chalcedony loved her just as much as Rubellite did. Caroline Rachel and Caroline deeply care for each other. They both connect over the fact that they'll never meet their parents, but that brings them closer because it's something they have in common. Trivia * Rachel and Caroline were born on September 19th, the same day as their creator, Jirachi 23/'Scrabdoodle'. Gemology Gemstone Information * Rubellite is a type of tourmaline. ** Tourmaline is a crystalline boron silicate mineral compounded with elements such as aluminium, iron, magnesium, sodium, lithium, or potassium. * The term rubellite is one of a number of trade names used in the gemstone business to refer to different colors of tourmaline. ** These names include terms such as indicolite (blue), verdelite (green), dravite (brown), schorl (black) and achroite (colorless). Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Gemsonas Category:Crystal Gems Category:Tourmalines Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Fix Appearance Category:Rubellites